


Jõtaider Gaiden: Playtime

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hiro's hand was forced after several close encounters, leaving her heroic rival as little more than her precious little toddler.
Relationships: Fukano Hiro/Fushimi Mikai
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Playtime

Another day, another grueling task.

The big man of Atlas Corp himself’s right-hand woman, Hiro Fukano, walked through the halls of the enormous company. She had a bunch of papers she had to file, she had several meetings she needed to be a part of, she had some tests to run courtesy of both Byakko and Seiryu, she needed to model a new costume for Suzaku, and… There was just so much that she needed to do. 

But instead of doing any of that, she exercised the right to pick and choose what she wanted to do. Since she worked directly underneath the boss himself, she had this special privilege. And while a lot of those tasks could be done in a matter of minutes, there was one that she actually liked a little more.

The white-and-black haired woman stopped in front of a particular room, where the door was covered in several childish and almost infantile drawings. She had been here several times before, as part of both orientation and seeing where her old subordinates ended up after failing yet another task they had been given. And yet every time she came here, it always surprised her…

“I’m back.” She said aloud as she stepped inside, and almost immediately she was surprised yet again. Because while she would’ve normally been greeted with childish cheer and giggles, this time…

Everyone was asleep. Every single employee, who had gone through the process of ending up in this special room, was currently lying down on their blankies and napping the day away. Like they didn’t have anything else to concern themselves with. They only had to sleep and play with their toys.

Hiro knew why they thought that way. She had been responsible for a couple of those incidents. Simply put, this room, with all of the gaudy colors that mixed together terribly because of the pastel palette, was meant for, well… Babies, to put it bluntly.

Every single worker that had performed inadequately, and not actively damaged the Corporation itself, was sent here. Even a few of those that had done well and explicitly requested it came here. It was a Nursery, meant to house so many small children that they could hardly contain themselves.

Of course, none of them were small. All of them were adults, but their brains were… compromised, so to speak. Their higher levels of intelligence, the ones that controlled most of their ability to speak and think hard about what they were doing, had been temporarily shut off. This would allow their brains to absorb better behavior, courtesy of the ones that were meant to take care of them…

A smile slowly spread onto Hiro’s lips as she watched all of the infantilized workers sleep through the day, carefully taking off her heels and putting them equally carefully down on the padded floor. She didn’t want to wake any of them up. If she did, she’d probably end up causing them to cry out in fear. It’d be best to just watch them all, and then go about her merry way.

...While all of this was some sort of twisted take on reeducating failed workers, she couldn’t help but find the entire ordeal adorable. They were so harmless, and they were given the utmost secure care. She actually envied them a bit, considering how often random workers ended up getting tossed through the system and end up turned into something else entirely.

But, there was one snag in all of this. Somebody that wasn’t supposed to be here. And as she remembered, she felt her heart sinking just a little. This was why she had come here…

Hiro carefully walked through the nursery, into a room in the back. An isolated room, the place where new Babies were given the necessary mental stimuli to properly prepare them for their time as infants. And one which currently housed a very special little guest.

She made her way into the room, her expression grew even grimmer. She didn’t want it to turn out this way, but perhaps it was for the best. She closed the door behind her, and cleared her throat as she turned the light on…

“Mikai, Mommy’s here.”

The girl sitting in the middle of the room meant specifically for toddlers, outside of the strange screen that seemed to be affixed to the ceiling, looked towards the woman wearing white. And immediately, she began to drool.

She… She was a heroine. Emphasis, was. The girl was just like one of her former superiors. Startlingly so. The way they threw each other at heroism without as much as a second thought, regardless of the consequences, reminded her so much of her.

Her name was Mikai Fushimi. She had called herself Jõtaider Mimoto when the two came to blows, and she stood in her way every time she tried to exert violent force against the monsters that threatened the city. Eventually, she was forced to carry out the orders from up above, and after getting her into this room…

“Mommy!” Mikai giggled, the drool dropping onto the lion-themed onesie she now wore. She was happy to see the big woman that had been by so many times, taking care of her and loving her and making sure that she was alright!

The little tyke got up onto all fours, having forgotten the finer details of motor control as she scampered her way over to the older woman. She quickly reached up with her ‘paws’, wanting to be carried by her maternal caretaker…

Hiro couldn’t resist, giggling a little as she reached down and lifted the girl into her arms. Even though she was just as heavy as ever, she had gotten used to carrying girls as young as her. “That’s my little Mikai. Have you been a good girl today?” She chimed, keeping her tone as soft as she could despite the turmoil within her mind.

“Mmhm! I played with all my toys!” Mikai giggled back, shaking around a bit in her Mommy’s grip. “And I put them back too!” She finished, her cheeks bright red. Not because of embarrassment, but rather because of excitement. She loved every second she got to spend with the older woman..

Her dear Mommy nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re growing up so fast. Maybe you’ll help Mommy out during work, when we get you potty trained.” Mommy giggled, pushing a hand into her padded girl’s butt just to see if she was dry…

It seemed that way. Hiro was lucky. The hypnotic treatment that her ‘baby’ had been given was something she got to choose, and she gave her the weakest dose. While her mind was definitely turned into a malleable mush that was ready to be rebuilt after enough love and care… It didn’t ruin her potty training too terribly.

She had some standards. Even if the others couldn’t hold it in, she didn’t want to subject the girl to the same fall. Specifically because of how she reminded her of her former superior… And because she didn’t want to soil that heroic spirit. The spirit that she envied, even if she’d never admit that…

“Mommy!” Mikai cried out, knocking her out of her little train of thought. “I wanna play something with you!” The little lion tyke giggled, shuffling around in her arms…

Hiro blinked a couple of times before nodding. “Of course, Mikai. I can play with you.” The older woman chimed as she slowly let the girl down onto the mat beneath. “What do you want to play? We can play house, if you’d like. I have some new figurines to show you…”

The little tyke shook her head around rapidly. “Nuh! I wanna play something with a thing I found!” She giggled rapidly as she crawled towards one of the corners of the room, digging through a pile of toys that she had stacked up…

“I thought you said you had put them all away, dear. That’s just stacking them.” Her caretaker admonished her as she came closer, sighing with a small smile on her face. “What did you find though?”

Mikai yanked something out of the pile, something… remote-shaped. “I wanna try this thing, Mommy!” She giggled, slapping her big paw-like mitten over all the buttons. Without even thinking to try them all out one at a time.

Something slowly whirred to life above them, and Hiro felt her heart sinking. Ah. She found the controller for the brainwashing device… “M-Mikai, honey, please give me that remote. Right now.” She tried to demand it from the little girl…

Only for the lion-clad baby to grin and stuff it back into the pile. “Nuh! Mommy’s gonna have to find it herself!” She giggled, acting like a brat at a crucial moment. Even if she didn’t understand what she did had really terrible ramifications.

The black-and-white-haired woman felt a shiver run down her spine. As long as she didn’t look up at the ceiling, everything would be just fiiin…

Just by thinking about the device on the ceiling caused her to fall down the same path that her little rival had. Her eyes glazed up towards the spiral, and her irises immediately started following the rotation. She could feel her mind spinning just the same, turning all of her thoughts into a mush by the second.

“Mommy?” Mikai asked as she slowly pushed one of her paws up against Hiro’s leg, wondering why she turned so silent. It was really weird. Even more so, because a mind like hers had already been so scrambled that looking up at the spiral did nothing…

The older woman slowly started to drool. She could feel everything just draining out of her, her ability to think being hampered by the way everything spun around inside her. And yet…

Didn’t she deserve it, to some extent? She had forcibly turned her rival into nothing more than a baby. She should take the same path. Besides, this way… They could be friends. She should just let it in…

“Gaa…” Hiro mumbled as she slowly fell onto her knees. Her thoughts were being packed up nice and tight inside a little ball, the remainders of her adult mind being tucked away until they were necessary again. Little by little, everything was being picked away.

And the more of her that disappeared, the more a warmth washed over her. “It’s going to be okay.” A voice spoke into her ear. A voice that she could recognize as her own, yet it was too warm to really be hers. Was it really going to be okay for her to become…

“It’s going to be okay, little one. Just let it all flow out…” The voice whispered, and the woman slowly nodded. Yeah. It was going to be okay. She just had to… had to…

*Pssssh…*

A slow trail of pee ran down her leg, staining her pants. Not long after, her thumb slipped into her mouth. Thanks to her little baby slapping her paw ontop of the remote, several settings that she had disabled were turned back on, resulting in her pissing away her ability to think coherently…

Mikai gasped as she noticed the accident that her caretaker had, prompting her to scamper towards one of the drawers. Thanks to the lessened effect of the hypnosis on her, she could fix this..!

Hiro slowly collapsed onto the ground below, giggling despite having made her pants thoroughly wet. She was happy now, her mind returned to such a simpler state.

She didn’t even notice what happened to her after that. She felt the wet and warm and sticky stuff leave her legs, and after that, something nice and soft and squishy replaced it. She even squeezed her legs together, and it made a funny noise…

“Good thing Mommy taught me how to change somebody!” Mikai giggled, wiping her baby brow as she looked at her caretaker-turned-baby, humming and hawwing…

She should probably do something about this. Find another adult that could help her… but at the same time, something inside her head told her that this was a good thing. And that she should treat her like a sister.

And what did sisters do when they got a brand new baby sister? Why, they gave them the biggest hug that they could, wrapping her arms around that infantilized and diapered woman and peppering her cheeks in kissies!

Hiro giggled, her mind at peace as she cuddled her new sister back. Maybe, if the two were lucky, somebody would notice what had happened to the big man’s right-hand woman so that she could be turned back…

But until then, the infantilized woman would enjoy life with her big sister Mikai, giggling the day away...


End file.
